


Radio WCKD [TMR & OB]

by Excalibur_Mordred



Category: Orphan Black (TV), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excalibur_Mordred/pseuds/Excalibur_Mordred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orphan Black / Maze Runner Crossover<br/>AU Where Katja isn't dead and Beth and Newt (aged 20) run a Radio Station called WCKD FM. Thomas & Cosima (aged 16) turn up at the radio station at the last minute asking if they can do their work experience there. Newt is gonna say no, but then he sees Thomas' pout. [Cosima & Delphine are already dating, and this is mainly Newtmas orientated, so Delphine is only going to be in it by Skype call, and Katja is only mentioned as Beth's fiancee and doesn't appear. Soz]</p><p>Newtmas & Cophine Fluff with a bit of Katja + Beth (Whatever their ship name is.... Betja? Anyway I'm putting it here because their is no ship name for them in the Relationships tag :(</p><p>Even if you are not in both of these fandoms, it should make sense on it's own, so stick with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WCKD FM

"And welcome back to WCKD FM with your hosts, Myself, Newt isaccs & the very lovely Beth childs!"  
[Chapter 1 based around Newt]

About 2 months ago, Journalist Newton (Newt) Isaccs & Detective Elizabeth (Beth) Childs decided to open their own Radio station. It had mainly been Beth's idea, but Newt had gone along with it. Now, WCKD Fm was a massively successful & well known radio station. Newt had taken charge, as Beth was often away doing "cop stuff", as she put it. She had met a woman in Germany and about 8 months later announced they were getting married. Katja, her fiancee, had bright red hair (like pillarbox red) and had a brittle, but attractive German accent. 

It was pouring with rain outside, and Newt was just going to lock up when Sarah Manning, their Punk - Rock receptionist at HQ, knocked on their door.  
"Newt? There are 2 older looking schoolkids/Sixth Form students, I can't tell, Geez, asking about work experience."  
Newt chuckled at Sarah's unprofessional manner, with her Avril Lavigne style hair cut and knee high boots. The only sign she worked at the sophisticated office block was a lanyard around her neck. How she got the job as a receptionist he would never guess.   
"Bring them up then" With that, she (sassily) walked out.  
When she returned, she brought with her 2 students who looked (and were) 16. The first, a boy, had chocolate dark brown hair and a six pack visible behind his scruffy uniform. Newt had always thought himself to be straight, but this boy was the hottest guy he'd ever met. This wasn't going to end well. The other one, a girl, had geek-but-kinda-sexy glasses on and was wearing a red trench coat. Her hair was in dreadlocks, tied back in a pony tail.  
"Newt, these 2 are Thomas and Cosima, they have 1 minute to beg for work experience" Sarah smirked and left the room. 

"Hey, I'm Thomas and this is Cosima, we know it's short notice but we have both moved form America one week ago and really need some work experience. I really want to be a Radio presenter, and have heard you with the sexy British accent & Beth on the Radio and would love the chance to stalk you... I mean learn from you"  
So, Newt thought, he's hot and flirtatious, dear god i'm screwed.

"Umm.. we are kinda really busy, it might not be convenient." Newt's cheeks flushed pink when Thomas pouted. It actually physically hurt when he looked sad, this was crazy, he'd only known him for 5 minutes. He couldn't break his heart. Not now, Not ever.  
"Well, I'm sure we could squeeze you two in, just don't, like crash the station or anything."  
Immediately, Thomas & Cosima went from professional applicants to excited school children, Thomas looked adorable when he was excited. God this was going to be complex.


	2. Skype Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Skype call between Cosima & Delphine (so it will be short and mainly Orphan Black based)  
> #COPHINE!

Skype Call

"Hey cosima!"

"Delphine, we got the work experience at WCKD FM!"

"Wicked! Excuse the pun"

"I wont, but whatever. I think Thomas has a crush on the presenter, Newt."

"RLY? OMG Cos Teresa is going to be so pissed."

"Really? You're gonna bring her into this? She has had a crush on him since Kindergarten, Dont break her heart"

"I wont, buuut, do they look cute together?"

YES!!!! They blush every time they make the tiniest of contact, its adorable

"Awwww...... You know apparently Sarah has a thing for Newt?"

"What, the receptionist? Dude, that's complex."

"I know right!"

"Wow.... I've got to go, wait how do you know her?"

"She's my cousin....."

"Oh... right, I'll tell her you say hi, bye love you!"

"You t..  
[USER HAS DISCONNECTED]


	3. Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas & Cosima's first day at WCKD FM. Lyrics from Shakira's : Empire. I do not own the lyrics or the song.
> 
> Should have added last time Thomas is also a GB athlete, but Newt doesn't know.

Strangely, it's snowing. In November. Weird.

"Right, just watch what we are doing, and ask questions when we are off air."

Thomas nodded, genuinely interested in what was going on. Cosima was making coffee, and Newt was getting ready to do their weekly Q&A with Beth.

(Insert random questions here that lead up to...)

"So Beth, is it true your getting engaged?"

"Yes! I have been with a wonderful woman, Katja who you all know, for quite some time, and we are finally getting married!"

"Congratulations! Well that is nearly all we've got time for, but for one final song, we have Shakira, Empire!"

 

 

_" **Take off all of your skin, and brave when you were free"**_

 

Thomas and newt were sat next to each other, sipping red bull. Newt really wanted to just give in to his demons and kiss him, but he had some self control.

 

_" **And the stars make love to the universe, and I'm like, And I'm like, AND I'M LIKE.."**_

 

"I really like you.." Thomas said quietly, scared of reaction. Newt felt suddenly like it was now or never...

 

**_"Ooooooooooh"_ **

 

And suddenly they were kissing, and it felt like fireworks were exploding behind his eyes. Newt parted his lips slightly, and immediately their tongues connected.

 

"SHIT THIS IS SO GOING ON TUMBLR!" Cosima screamed with delight. Thank Shuck we are off air, Newt thought as they broke the kiss and Newt moved over so Thomas could cuddle on the sofa with him. 

A few minutes later, his phone went into overdrive with alerts.

 

"Shit," he said grinning at the younger boy and showed him his phone.

 

Radio presenter (AND CUTIE) snogs GB athlete!

Thomas chuckled and leaned in for another kiss. A few seconds later they broke apart with Newt saying.. 

"Wait, you are an athlete?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm running for GB in 2016, I moved here because, well, you guys clearly need a young, fit (Newt raised his eyebrows but didn't disagree) athlete, and as I am actually British, but I moved to America 3 years ago, I though why not?"

Newt smiled, before resting their foreheads together, and eventually, more making out.

 

Suddenly, Sarah burst through the door. 

"Is it true that...." before realizing what they were doing and backing away, close to tears.

Dude, that's Complex.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for doing that to Sarah! Hope you enjoyed my first crossover fic, BYEEEEEE


End file.
